


Rain Day

by gryfndor_godess



Series: post-series Bela/Dean, Gen/Sam AU [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryfndor_godess/pseuds/gryfndor_godess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some early mornings are worth waking up for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Day

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have a hard time shipping Sam with anyone who doesn’t look like Genevieve Cortese, I like to pretend that the comatose girl whose body Ruby used had a twin sister. Sam sees said twin, assumes she’s Ruby, tries to kill her, gets knifed for the trouble, and then falls for her, because he’s a little messed up like that, poor boy. This snapshot takes places in the same post-canon AU as “Morning Routine” and “Man of Steel” (but it’s not necessary to read those first) and was inspired by this post from Tumblr:
> 
> “note to self don’t think about your otp curled up together in bed, legs and arms all tangled together between blankets to fight off the cold and listening to the sound of rain and each other’s breathing, faces buried in tangles of hair or against the other’s chest/neck and pressing little kisses against their cheek or their shoulder or their neck and mumbling about how lucky they are to have the other because you will get feelings and then cry"

The crash of thunder made Sam sit bolt upright- or at least, it would have if another person hadn’t been sprawled across his chest.  As it was, he jerked upward, let out an “oof,” and wriggled until she slid off.

“Mrgh,” said Gen.

His brain caught up with his body.  “Sorry,” he whispered.

She didn’t respond.  Sam hesitated, her still shape growing clearer as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.  The digital clock on her bedside table read 4:09 AM.  Gingerly, unsure if she was even really awake, he lay back down and pulled her close again.

After a moment her head moved.  He felt a kiss pressed against his chest.

“S’okay.  No guns.  Just a storm.  Go back to sleep.”

As if to punctuate her words, a flash of lightning lit the bedroom, followed by another burst of thunder.

Sam smiled and kissed the top of her head.  Rain drummed a steady beat against the roof.  He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

“Is it Saturday?” she asked suddenly.

“Yeah.”  Yesterday had been the end of the mock trials, so yesterday had definitely been Friday.

Her sigh ghosted across his shirt.  “Oh, thank _God_.  I dreamed it was still Friday.”

She shivered, dramatically.  He pulled the covers up anyway.

Lightning flashed again, so brightly he could see it through his closed eyelids; it had been a mistake not to close the curtains last night.  Thunder boomed; the wind changed, making the trees outside sway audibly, and raindrops large enough to make smacking sounds slammed against the window as well as the roof.  If he hadn’t known it was too warm out, he would have expected hail next.

Gen made a disgruntled sound and twisted, lifting her head.  Sam knew she was checking the time.

“Euch.  Falling asleep might be a losing proposition.”  She let her head drop back to his chest anyway, as though in defeat.

“Sorry,” he murmured again, chagrined; she might have slept through it if not for him.  She was a weird sleeper, Gen; when alone, she woke at any unusual noise, but when she was with someone, she slept like the dead (he thought it might be a twin thing, but he didn’t start conversations about Lizzie, so he’d never asked).  Although it made breakfast-in-bed surprises tricky, he was very grateful for the former, considering the whole him-and-Dean-breaking-into-the-house-in-the-middle-of-the-night-to-try-to-kill-her thing.

“Don’t be.”  She squirmed a bit.  “I actually need to pee.  Ugh.”

He loosened his embrace, but she didn’t move.

“Sam, tell me to get up and go to the bathroom.”

“Gen, get up and go to the bathroom.”

“But _why_ , it’s cold…”  She burrowed deeper against him.

He considered.  “Because if you don’t get up, you’ll pee in the bed, and I’m not into watersports.”

A beat passed, like she couldn’t believe she’d heard him correctly, and then she snorted with laughter.  “Touche.”  She finally pulled away, letting a draft in under the covers as she got up.

“ _Not into watersports_.  I’m so glad we’re compatible like that…”  She padded into he bathroom and closed the door.

He rolled onto his side just in time for the next bolt of lightning to illuminate Gen’s bedside table and everything on it.  The picture of Gen and Lizzie was only visible for an instant, but it made his spine go rigid.  In the strange light, at this early hour, in that split second, he didn’t see their innocent grins or beachwear or the Martha’s Vineyard seashore behind them; he only saw Ruby- two of her.

He lay frozen until the bathroom door opened, his heart beating too fast, and when he turned he saw _her_ , barreling toward him, determined-

Sam blinked.  No, barreling toward the bed.  Determined to get back under the warm blankets.  And it was more like scurrying.

Ruby didn’t _scurry_.  And she certainly didn’t wear Mets shirts and Scooby-Doo boxers to bed.

Never _wore_.

“Bee tee dubs, that’s when you get to say ‘Lawyered,’” said Gen as she dove under the covers.  Gen considered arming him with pop culture references to be one of her girlfriend-y duties, along with making sure he ate a good dinner the night before a big exam and teaching him how to kick Dean’s ass at Mario Kart.

(‘Watersports,’ if that even counted as a pop culture reference, was entirely Charlie and Ashley’s doing, though, because apparently they thought discussing their scorecards for something called “kink bingo” was appropriate dinner conversation.)

“Not a lawyer,” said Sam, but it was good-natured; they went through this, now and then.

She made a humming sound.  “Not _yet_.”

 _That_ was like Ruby.  Not just believing in him but planning a future and assuming he would follow through; matter settled, case closed.

Although it wasn’t quite the same.  Gen might throw out imperious declarations like God himself had died and named her His successor, but whenever they had serious talks about the future, about him being a lawyer- about anything- she always ended with, “ _If_ you want.”

She snuggled close again, tucking her head beneath his chin.  Her legs slipped between his.  Even lying cheek to chest instead of face to face their feet still weren’t quite level, and her bare toes rubbed against his shin instead.  She hadn’t worn slippers to the bathroom, and he twitched involuntarily.  Her feet curled away.

Rain hammered against the roof, the pattern changing, growing more insistent.

Gen’s hand slid under his shirt, fingers splaying across his navel.  They weren’t much warmer than her toes, but Sam didn’t care.  If she was holding him, he could deal.

“It feels like a rain day,” she murmured.

“A what?”

“A rain day.  You know, when it’s raining so hard you don’t want to leave the house.  You just want to stay under the covers and eat soup and watch TV all day and pretend the rest of the world doesn’t exist.  Like a snow day, but with rain.  You didn’t have those in college?”

“Snow days in California?  Definitely not.”

He couldn’t see her properly at this angle, but he knew she was making a face.  “You know what I mean.”

He smiled.  “No, no rain days.  At least- not for me.  I don’t think that would have worked out too well with my scholarship.”

“Oh.”  The syllable sounded guilty, so he laced his fingers through hers and gently squeezed.  Sometimes she seemed to forget that not everyone had grown up with a trust fund and it annoyed him, but this wasn’t one of those times.

“Well, I never took any either,” she said quickly, a little defensively.  “I couldn’t afford to skip classes, even- I mean, not _afford_ , I just mean they were too hard to miss, even in undergrad-”

“I get it,” he said casually.  “Pre-med.”  She was such a perfectionist that he doubted she would have skipped classes anyway and wanted to tease her as much, ask if she’d ever ditched an elective either; but she still felt tense, so he made a sympathetic noise and said, “I remember how crazed my friends were when they took Orgo.”

She relaxed slightly.  “Yeah.  Anyway, I had friends who used to take rain days.  Either their classes didn’t matter, or they just didn’t care.  They’d stay home just because they didn’t want to deal with the rain.  It was so annoying.”

“In their defense,” said Sam.  “Umbrellas are very difficult to use.”

Gen snickered.  “Like rocket science.  But you know…”  She chanced dragging her toes down his leg again.  He didn’t twitch this time.  Not until she let go of his hand and started sliding hers down his stomach.

“We’re adults now.  We can abdicate responsibility for one day if we want to.  I think the news said it was on and off showers all day. We don’t have anything planned, right?  So we can stay in bed all day and eat soup and watch TV and do all sorts of other adult things…”

It took Sam a moment to realize he was supposed to respond; her hand had progressed far enough down to make concentrating difficult.  “We c-can…” 

“Rain pounding away,” Gen continued blithely.  “ _You_ pounding away…”

Sam choked.

“What do you say?”

“I- I-”  Her hand stilled.  Sam arched involuntarily and tried desperately to remember the thread of conversation.  “I think staying in bed and obtaining soup might be mutually exclusive things.  Unless you have someone very nice to bring it to you.”

Her voice lowered to a purr.  “I think I could make it worth your while…”

By the time he rolled onto her, because she rarely liked to top when it was cold, he was fully awake and grateful for it, ungodly hour notwithstanding, grateful for the torrential downpour above them, and grateful he had a sister-in-law who could procure anti-fertility charms that rendered condoms unnecessary.

* * *

“I would bribe you to change the sheets, too, but that would require me moving, too.”

“You want them changed _already_?  That’s all the physical activity you want today?”

“Point.”

“Besides, you’re not even touching the wet spot.”  He wiggled, slightly indignant, to make his point.  Gen rocked, too- due to how she was slumped completely on top of him so that she barely even touched the bed.

“Well, that’s the benefit of dating Sasquatch.  He’ll eat you out of house and home, but he’ll also make the bed super cozy.  It’s a trade-off but one I’m willing to take.”

He gave her a wounded look that wasn’t entirely faked before remembering she couldn’t see it.  “I do not eat you- anyone- out of house and home.”

Ruby had said that to him once.  Or something like it.  When he’d- when he’d gotten over-enthusiastic.  Had a little too much to drink.

_(“Careful, tiger.  A girl’s only got so much.  You’re gonna eat me out of house and home.  So to speak.”)_

“No.”  Gen’s voice softened again, but it was affectionate now instead of sultry.  “But if you did, I’d still take that trade.”

Warmth radiated through his chest that had nothing to do with their recent exertions.  Even so, he heard himself say, “I’m not too big.  You’re just teensy.”

He’d said that to Ruby at least once, or something like it, during one of their more playful moments.  So he shouldn’t have said it to Gen.  But he did anyway, and had before, and no doubt would again, because while Ruby had always made a face and retorted that it was his fault for making her take the nearest fresh corpse and she’d be _happy_ to find someone taller, Gen snorted and said-

“Dream on, Big Foot.  Forget demon blood.  Dean totally dosed you with growth hormones, didn’t he.  The weirdo.”

His chest loosened, before he had even realized it was tight.  Without thinking he lifted her toward him and kissed her full on the mouth.  She made a soft noise of surprise and then relaxed against him, struggling only to free her arms so she could wrap them around his neck.

A minute passed, or several.  He lost track, cocooned in the blankets and the storm and _Gen_ -

She pulled away.  “Oh, fuck.”

“Hmm?”  He tried to fight past the haze and felt the beginning of a Dean-like leer.  “Again?  Already?  Okay-”

“No, I mean- I just remembered we have dinner with my parents tonight.  We can’t stay in bed the whole day.”

The mind fog lifted; his chest deflated.  Sam sighed, though not because he had anything against his in-laws.  “One, you thought of your parents while we were making out?  Two, I’m glad you waited to mention them until _after_ we had sex.”

“One, I was thinking about how making out led to other things and how we could order takeout all day, and two, yeah, mood killer.”

Despite the topic, Sam smiled, because her nose was making a cute, disgruntled little wrinkle.

“I think they want to go to Mamma Rosa’s.  Are you okay with Italian?”

He shrugged, insomuch as he could in their position.  “Yeah.  Wherever they want.”

“’Kay…will you wear the shirt my mom got you?  The reddish green brown stripey one?”

He tried not to grin.  Not too widely, anyway.  “The _plaid_ one?”

She rolled her eyes.  “Yes, Mr. Dictionary, the _plaid_ one.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Great.  She’ll love it.”

Gen let out a contented sigh and dropped her head back into the crook of his neck.  Sam closed his eyes and inhaled the flowery scent of her shampoo.

When she spoke next, he didn’t know if five minutes had passed or thirty, and her voice had grown hushed enough that for a moment he wasn’t sure he’d actually heard her.

“I think it’s over. For now.”

It took another minute to understand what she meant.  He dragged his eyes open and stared, vision blurred, at the ceiling, like that would help him hear better.  The rain had stopped- or was inaudible, at least.  The storm had faded away without him even realizing it.

Gen slid off him and curled onto her side, facing away from him.  “Spoon me?”

He rolled onto his side as well and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her snug against him.  She squirmed for a moment, like she was trying to fit all their curves and empty spaces together, and then grew still.

His eyesight had adjusted enough that he could see the outline of the picture frame on the table beyond.  It didn’t make his heart beat any faster, though, and he knew it wouldn’t even if he could see the two girls inside it.  Not now, anyway; he couldn’t see Ruby with Gen here being so very _Gen._   Gen, who could dismiss demon blood and mock Dean in the same breath, who daydreamed about rain days and whose average nightmare was that it was Friday instead of Saturday.  Who could be just as biting and sarcastic but whose default was playful instead of caustic. 

The photo would freak him out again, he knew, with equal certainty; or another one would- days, weeks, months, probably even years from now he’d see Ruby when he should really see Gen (or Lizzie or both), and his heart would race, and his blood would freeze, and he’d remember all the bad things he didn’t want to (and the good things, the ones he really didn’t want to). 

But it was worth it.  Gen was worth it.  Like Ruby (Ruby with her blood and her answers for everything and her admiration and her _conviction_ ), he felt lucky to have her.

“Sam?” she whispered.  “Are you still awake?”

“Yeah,” he whispered back.

“Happy first rain day.”

Unlike Ruby, he thought that Gen would never prove him wrong.


End file.
